


Destiel Hogwarts Professors AU

by djlulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a little awkward, Destiel - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Established Relationship, Some Minor OCs - Freeform, and Cuteness, minor appearances by harry potter characters, so far just fluff, so is Cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlulu/pseuds/djlulu
Summary: Dean Winchester is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Flying Instructor, and Co-Instructor of the Dueling Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His brother Sam, his brother's boyfriend, Gabriel Godsen, and their friend, Charlie Bradbury, all work their too. Now Castiel Novak, Gabriel's cousin, is going to be working there too, as the the new Astronomy professor and head of Hufflepuff house. That would be great, if Dean hadn't had a crush on him when they were in school together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Flying Instructor, and Co-Instructor of the Dueling Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His brother Sam, his brother's boyfriend, Gabriel Godsen, and their friend, Charlie Bradbury, all work their too. Now Castiel Novak, Gabriel's cousin, is going to be working there too, as the the new Astronomy professor and head of Hufflepuff house. That would be great, if Dean hadn't had a crush on him when they were in school together.
> 
> So far just some cuteness; Dean is nervous, they meet again, and they are brought closer together. Mostly Dean's perspective, but Cas and the others are featured too.

“Students.” Professor McGonagall’s voice rang out, silencing the din of chatter that broke out through the Great Hall following the sorting of the first years. “Welcome to another, or to your first, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before the start of term feast commences, I have a few announcements to make. First years are to be made aware, as well as returning students heavily reminded, that the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason; it is strictly out of bounds.” She paused to make eye contact with a few students in particular.

“Furthermore,” she added with a sigh, “Mr. Filch has asked that I remind you that all Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes products are strictly prohibited and will be confiscated if found. I would hope that our teachers need not be reminded of this as well.” She fixed a stern gaze to her left at two of her younger members of staff, but when she saw them fist bump, she did smile just a little.

These young professors, Dean Winchester and Gabriel Godsen, were notorious for purchasing Weasley products as much as, if not more than, the students. They were actually Magenta Members at the store, having spent so much that they were given special status.

Next to Gabriel sat Sam Winchester, Dean’s younger brother and Gabriel’s boyfriend, who shook his head at their ridiculous, yet endearing, antics. On the other end, next to Dean, sat Charlie Bradbury, another young professor. She was like a sister to the Winchester boys, ever since Sam defended her from some snootier members of their house, Ravenclaw, when she was just a first year to his third.

Charlie snickered at Gabriel and Dean’s antics, but elbowed Dean in the ribs since this wasn’t the best time to be stupid, and Dean’s yelp of surprise earned some giggles from nearby first years.

“Now,” said Professor McGonagall, “there have been some changes to the staff since your letters were sent out to you over the summer. You will now find an updated list in front of you to keep for your reference.” With a flourish of her wand, pieces of parchment flew out from behind the teacher’s table to land in front of each student, much to the awe and amusement of the first years. The list read as follows:

Bathsheda Babbling -- Professor of Ancient Runes  
Septima Vector -- Professor of Arithmancy  
Castiel Novak -- Professor of Astronomy, Head of Hufflepuff House  
Rubeus Hagrid -- Care of Magical Creatures Professor  
Sam Winchester -- Professor of Charms, Head of Ravenclaw House  
Dean Winchester -- Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Flying Instructor, Dueling Club Co-Instructor  
Sybill Trelawny -- Professor of Divination (Years 1-4)  
Firenze -- Professor of Divination (Years 5-7)  
Neville Longbottom -- Professor of Herbology, Head of Gryffindor House, Dueling Club Co-Instructor  
Cuthburt Binns -- History of Magic Professor  
Gabriel Godsen -- Professor of Muggle Studies  
Horace Slughorn -- Professor of Potions, Head of Slytherin House  
Charlie Bradbury -- Professor of Transfiguration

“Dude,” Dean said to Gabriel, brow furrowed, “Castiel Novak? As in your cousin, Castiel Novak?”

“Yep,” said Gabriel with a smirk.

“Sam,” said Dean, eyes narrowed, “why didn’t you tell me he was coming here?”

“I thought Gabe told you?”

They turned in their seats to Gabriel. He shrugged, still smirking.

“Uh, guys?” said Charlie as Dean put his face in his hands. “Why is Castiel coming to teach here such a big deal? I mean, I remember him, but not much.”

“Well you see,” said Gabriel.

“Don’t,” cut in Dean, his head snapping up to glare at Gabriel, “you know, and that’s bad enough.”

“Dean had a crush on him when we were in school,” said Sam.

“Et tu, Sammy? Really?” said Dean with a pained expression. He groaned and put his head back into hands.

“C’mon, Dean,” said Sam, “we’re all adults here. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Unless,” added Gabriel, drawing out the word for dramatic effect, “you still have a crush on my darling cousin?”

All eyes shifted to Dean. He snapped his head up again. “I don’t know! I haven’t seen him in like, 10 years. Or more. Whatever.”

“Ooooh,” Charlie teased, nudging Dean with her elbow. “Wait,” she added suddenly, “if he’s a professor, why isn’t he here?”

Dean brought his head up, and all four looked up and down the table, but Charlie was right; he wasn’t there.

Before they could discuss it further though, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. “You may notice,” she said, “that your new Astronomy professor is not present at the moment. He has been briefly detained, and he will be with us next week.”

Dean relaxed slightly, but still felt some nerves in the bottom of his stomach. Castiel being detained meant he wouldn’t have to deal with some awkward meeting right away, but that also meant that he’d have to wait to get the awkward meeting over with. Ugh. Maybe Gabe’s right, thought Dean, maybe I do still have a crush on Castiel.

As Dean pondered his feelings, Professor McGonagall finished up with her announcements, and with few claps of her hands, the food appeared and the feast began.

Dean, suddenly realizing how hungry he was, piled his plate with as much food as he could and dug in fervently. Since everyone was currently distracted by their food, Dean hoped that their earlier discussion was over. He was wrong.

“So Dean-o,” Gabriel said between bites of mashed potatoes, “I could re-introduce you to Castiel when he gets here. As his family, and practically yours, I feel it’s only right. I could talk you up, tell him how manly you are and all that good stuff, then set up some sort of accidentally convenient romantic meeting, and -”

“No,” Dean interjected. “Hell no, actually, Gabe.”

“Besides,” said Charlie, “if anyone’s gonna help him, it’s me. I am totally a better matchmaker than Gabe.”

“Ooh, we could tag-team,” said Gabriel, way too enthusiastically for Dean’s liking.

“Oh my god,” said Dean in exasperation, his ears turning cherry red, “please stop.”

“C’mon guys,” said Sam sympathetically, “leave him alone. They’ll run into each other eventually, anyways. We all do work at the same school, after all.”

“Really, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked, voice dripping in sarcasm. “We do? How odd. I never noticed.”

Sam fondly rolled his eyes whilst Gabriel pecked him on the cheek and Charlie and Dean pretended to gag. Luckily for Dean, though, Sam’s reasoning seemed to put an end to the conversation, and, as he dug into a large slice of apple pie, he couldn’t be more grateful.

* * *

First years were, without a doubt, Dean’s least favorite to teach. Mainly because they were always the ones who, even after almost two weeks of classes, seemed to refuse to quit calling him “Professor Winchester”.

“C’mon, twerps!” Dean exclaimed as another flying lesson was about end. “Am I eight feet tall with shaggy brown hair? Are we in a charms lesson? No! I’m just Dean! Or even Professor Dean if you have to!” The bell for dismissal sounded throughout the courtyard, and his students began to scramble to disperse.

“Rose Tennant! I’m looking at you!” A scrawny blonde girl blushed and ducked her head. She was Dean’s worst offender by far. “One more ‘Professor Winchester’ out of you and you’ll get detention!”

The girl dashed away, but she and her two friends, Amy Gillan and Donna Tate, were giggling as they left the courtyard. Dean shook his head as he watched them leave, then began picking up the beginner brooms scattered around the courtyard.

“Isn’t a detention kind of harsh?” a deep, rough voice suddenly asked from behind Dean. He turned around to face the owner of the voice, but was surprised to find one Castiel Novak standing in front of him.

The brooms he was holding ended up back on the ground, and his jaw may or may not have followed them down.

The last time Dean saw Castiel, they were still teenagers, fresh out of school, and Castiel had been scrawny, quiet, on the shorter side, and pretty awkward. Dean didn’t know what he was expecting him to look like now, but he wasn’t expecting the man in front of him. He had gotten taller, maybe only an inch shorter than Dean himself, and he was still skinny, but certainly not scrawny like Dean remembered. His dark hair was kind of messy in an almost neatly done way, and Dean wanted to run his fingers through it. And let’s not start on how deep his voice had gotten. Somebody was a late bloomer, thought Dean, but then he also realized how fucked he was. Yep, definity still crushin on this one. And he looked good, Dean also thought, really good; he wore a dark suit with a white shirt, top button open, all underneath a tan wizard’s robe. And Dean couldn’t help but but notice that Castiel’s loose tie matched the dark stormy blue color of his eyes.

“Hello? Did you hear me?” Castiel asked as Dean gaped and stared.

“Uh yeah, sorry,” Dean said as shook his head and picked up the brooms again.

“Well?” Castiel asked.

“Well, what?” Dean answered as he grabbed the last of the brooms and gave Castiel a blank look.

Castiel furrowed his brows. “I asked if a detention wasn’t a bit harsh. Since the only offense is calling you ‘Professor Winchester’.”

“Oh. That.” Dean said with a chuckle. “I won’t actually give her a detention.” Dean bound the brooms up with his wand and send the bundle flying back to the broom shed near the Quidditch pitch. “I usually get a few first year girls every year who do stuff like that to get attention,” Dean said as he faced Castiel.

“Why would they do that?”

“They think I’m cute or something,” Dean answered with a wink.

“Oh. I see,” Castiel answered, and Dean swore he saw the hint of a blush. Score one for the home team, he thought, but then the conversation came to a halt.

Insert awkward silence here.

“So,” Dean started, hand rubbing the back of his neck, “you probably don't remember, but we -”

“We were classmates here at Hogwarts,” Castiel interrupted. “Yes, Dean, I remember. You were captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and friends with and in the same year as my cousin, Gabriel.”

“Uh, yeah. That’s right.”

“I also remember that you were always very kind to me, Dean, even though I was a year younger that you, and were weren’t really friends.” Castiel’s expression had become soft, with just the hint of a smile ghosting his lips. Not that Dean was looking at his lips, mind you. They did look soft though. Dammit, he thought, I am so screwed.

“Oh. Well - you were Gabe’s cousin - I mean, you still are, obviously, but - I mean, you seemed kind of lonely, and it’s not hard to be nice to people, so, yeah.” God, could I be more awkward, Dean thought as he internally facepalmed.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off, wanting to end the encounter before he could embarrass himself further.

“Well Castiel, it’s been real swell talking to ya and all, but I gotta go - do - grading - teacherly stuff, so I’ll see ya around. Bye.” And before Castiel could so much as say goodbye Dean had tucked tail and walked very quickly in the opposite direction. He didn’t stop walking until he reached his office, where he firmly shut the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. And, just for good measure, he banged the back of his head against it a few times too. He went over and sat down at his desk, determined to find something to distract him from thinking about his encounter with Castiel, but eventually he gave up. He went over to his cot in the little alcove of his office and laid down, and gave into thoughts about those stormy blue eyes that he just couldn’t get out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel asks Dean for some help, but it doesn't really go as planned. But then they share a moment with some background insight. Then more cuteness and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with little details in this story. Still just cuteness and fluff, and little emotional, but not too much.

A few days later, as Dean was again sitting at his desk, this time successfully managing to do some “teacherly stuff”, he heard a faint rapping noise on his window. He was expecting to see the Sam and Gabe’s large screech owl, Loki, but was instead surprised to see a black and white snowy owl awaiting entrance instead. He rolled his chair over to the window to let it in, whereupon it swooped over to his desk, dropped its letter, and took residence on top of the dueling club schedule he was trying to work on, all while eyeing him warily. Dean picked up the letter and opened it. It read:

Dean,  
Hello. This is Castiel. I was wondering if you would be willing to  
assist me with a boggart that appeared in a chest in my classroom earlier  
this week. Please send word with Hannah, my owl.  
Castiel  
P.S. Hannah will stop eyeing you if you feed her a biscuit.

Dean smiled. Castiel seemed to be just as terse in letter form as he was in person the other day, but Dean found it oddly endearing. He fished into his very unorganized desk for some spare parchment to send a note back to Castiel, but found biscuits first, and upon finding the parchment in the back of a drawer, scrawled out an answer to Castiel. Dean fed Hannah a biscuit, but when he tried to give his note to her, she refused to take it. Instead she hooted at him and lightly pecked his hand. Dean laughed and fed her another biscuit, after which she was more than willing to take his letter. She even let Dean pet her before she flew off.

* * *

The next night, Dean found himself sitting in the professor’s chair in the Astronomy tower classroom, waiting for Castiel. They had agreed that it would be better to take care of the boggart sooner rather than later, and so decided to meet here an hour before dinner to do so. Dean could hear the boggart rattling around in the chest in the back of the classroom that Castiel had mentioned in his letter, but knowing that boggarts are easier to deal with with even one extra person, he waited.

And waited some more.

After waiting 30 minutes, Dean became restless. Plus he was not missing dinner for a stupid boggart. So, fuck it, Dean thought; shouldn’t be too bad. He walked over to the chest, wand at the ready, took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the manifestation of his fear of flying, and with a flick of his wand he opened the chest.

What came out of that chest had nothing to do with flying. His face paled as the boggart emerged in the form of Sam, his brother. He looked younger, and he was covered head to toe in scrapes and cuts and blood; Dean knew it was his own blood. “Ridiculus!” he said forcefully, but he wasn’t concentrating enough for it to work, so he heard a pop, and now another man stood in front of him, just as scraped up and bloody as Sam. “Dad,” Dean whispered. He took a step back, but the boggart followed. Dean tried to think of some way to make it funny, but when he tried the spell again, it switched back to Sam, just as bloody as before.

Dean didn’t know what to do, it had been so long since he dealt with a boggart himself, he hadn’t thought of this scenario. He took another step back, shaking his head, as the boggart-Sam reached a hand out and painfully whispered his name. Suddenly there was a hand on his back, and he turned to see Castiel. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Let me help,” Castiel said, stepping in front of Dean. The boggart looked at Castiel, and with a pop, it changed into a large rumbling storm cloud, a puddle of water forming on the floor from it’s rain, and lightning began to strike the floor. Dean raised his eyes in surprise, but kept silent, glad that bloody Sam was no longer in front of him.

Castiel furrowed his brow, drew his wand, shouted “Ridiculus!”, and suddenly small cats and dogs began falling from the storm cloud. Dean couldn’t help but laugh, and Castiel did too, which pained the boggart, and with a great cracking noise it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

“It must have been rather weak to be dispelled so easily.” Dean heard Castiel say.

“Yeah. I guess.” Dean muttered.

Castiel turned to Dean, his expression soft. “Dean, are you alright?”

“Mm’fine,” he answered quickly, quietly, eyes on the floor.

“Dean, I’m very sorry that I didn’t get here on time. Professor Trelawny stopped me to inquire about certain planetary alignments, and I did not realize the time. Are you certain you are alright? Do you-” he took a step closer to Dean, “do you need to talk about it?”

Dean finally looked up, and he saw sincerity in Castiel’s stormy eyes. He sighed. “I thought it would be an airplane.”

“That’s a muggle form of air transportation, correct?”

Dean gave a weak chuckle. “Yeah. Except, unlike a broom, you’re confined and it’s bumpy and it’s small and -” Dean shuddered.

“But it wasn’t that.”

Dean sighed again. “Nope. When I was 17, me, Sam and my Dad were in a really bad car accident. I was driving, Sam was in the back seat, and Dad was next to me up front. Sam was only 14, almost 15. It was really bad; we all almost died.”

Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’m very sorry, Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled. “Is it okay if I call you Cas?”

“That would be fine, Dean.” Castiel said with a smile. He removed his hand after a moment longer, but Dean wished he hadn’t.

“So thunderstorms, huh?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Castiel answered. “When I was a child my brothers would tell me that thunderstorms were the manifestation of God’s wrath, and they were seeking out sinners and bad children to smite with lightning.”

“Holy shit.” Dean said, eyes wide.

“Yes, you can imagine my fear as a child. I know it’s irrational as an adult, because I know now that my brothers lied, but I have never been able to shake my fear of thunderstorms.”

“Cas, dude, I’m sorry, but you’re brothers sound like jerks. I mean, I picked on Sammy a bit as a kid, but damn.”

Castiel smiled a bit. “They are jerks, actually. Luce and Michael are twins, about five years older than me. Luce honestly finds amusement in making others feel bad, and Michael ended up a squib, and has always been intentionally mean out of jealousy.”

“That sucks.”

Castiel hummed in agreement.

“Well, Cas,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, “do you want to go down to the Great Hall for dinner with me?”

Castiel smiled brightly, and Dean thought he was beautiful.

“I would like that very much, Dean.”

* * *

Other than some raised eyebrows from Sam, a wink and some finger guns from Charlie, and yet another smirk from Gabriel, (which seriously?, Dean thought, can’t he do something else with his mouth? but then eww, lets not go there), dinner was, thankfully, uneventful. Also, thankfully for Dean, Castiel didn’t notice Dean’s friends reactions to him sitting next to Dean. Gabriel tapped Castiel on the head as way of saying hello, and Dean made sure that Castiel knew Sam and Charlie, which of course he did, but Castiel knew that Dean was being polite. Everyone chatted amiably as they ate, and they all laughed when Castiel was astounded at the amount of food on Dean’s plate and asked if he was actually going to eat all of it.

In fact, the inclusion of Castiel was met with ease. Castiel was extremely happy that he had come to dinner with Dean, and he felt that he had never smiled so much in his life. He had in fact, since his arrival at Hogwarts, been attempting to work up the courage to so much as speak to Dean. Gabriel had been sure to visit him in his office on the day he got there, which Castiel had been very grateful of, and Gabriel had mentioned, offhandedly, which Castiel knew to be false, that his boyfriend's brother was working at Hogwarts too. Of course Castiel was very aware of that.

Castiel had traveled and done copious astrological studying after leaving Hogwarts, and had lost touch with most of the the few people that he had been semi close to. He was lonely during that time, and often thought of these people and had contemplated writing them. He had been very fond of Charlie and Sam and Gabe and of course Dean in school, Gabriel being more of a brother to him that his own siblings, and Castiel had harbored a bit of a crush on Dean back then. He wasn’t sure of his current feelings until that day when he spoke to Dean in the courtyard, but after that he was certain that he still held strong for him.

And now he wished he had written these people, years ago, because Charlie and Sam were being very welcoming to him now, just as they had been in school. Even when Castiel wasn’t part of the conversation, he never felt excluded. Of course he expected such treatment from Gabriel, and he didn’t expect them to be unkind to him, but it was nice to have friends again, for he felt instantly that these people were indeed his friends.

Friendly conversation continued as the main course of dinner disappeared, and the platters were replaced with a wide variety of puddings and other desserts. Dean gave himself a large portion of blueberry pie while lamenting that it wasn’t apple, which Castiel assumed must be his favorite, while Castiel reached for a couple slices of strawberry jam roly-poly. Castiel noticed that Charlie is heartily, almost violently, digging into a few slices of spotted dick, Sam has a modest scoop of fruit trifle on his plate, and he is unsurprised to see that Gabriel has piled one of everything he can reach onto his plate. He always has had a large sweet tooth, Castiel thinks fondly.

As they all dig in, Dean softly elbows Castiel, earning a look of furrowed brows.

“Yes, Dean?”

“How’s it going?” Dean asks with a wide smile and a mouth full of pie.

Castiel can’t help but smile back. “Great. Thank you, Dean,” he answers, knowing that Dean is asking more about his state of happiness rather than his roly-poly.

“You know,” Dean says as he, much to Castiel’s astonishment, grabs another large slice of blueberry pie (where does he put all this food? Castiel wonders), “you’re welcome to sit with us whenever ya want, Cas.”

Castiel smiled that bright smile again, and reached over to place a hand on top of Dean’s non-fork wielding hand. Dean froze, said fork-wielding hand stopped halfway to his mouth, with said mouth hanging agape. He stares at their hands for a moment before closing his mouth, swallowing, and looking up at Castiel.

“Thank you, again, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat. “You- you’re welcome, Cas,” he stammers, returning a smile.

They share eye contact a moment longer before Castiel removes his hand and they both men return to their desserts. All the while Charlie is trying to suppress a fit of giggles, and Sam is both pretending not to notice and giving one of Gabriel’s hands a death grip as a reminder to keep his mouth shut. (Sam loves him dearly, but he also knows well enough by now that Gabe is a moment-ruiner.) There was light conversation as the group finished dinner, and all parted ways with friendly “good nights” and “see you tomorrows”.

That night, as Dean and Castiel fell asleep in their respective beds, neither could remember ever enjoying dinner so much as they did that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, constructive critisism and positive vibes welcome. Noticing my little easter-egg kindof details? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm planning to do more with this, but I'm not sure how frequently I'll post. Constructive critisism and positive vibes are always welcome!


End file.
